1. Field
This disclosure relates to speech recognition systems, more particularly to improving the performance of such systems using speaker and channel information.
2. Background
Speech recognition systems offer users a convenient interface through which they can interact with any number of other systems. These systems allow users to speak directly ‘into’ their computers for both content and commands. Voice mail and other telephone-based systems offer the option of “press or say” the appropriate command or numbers.
Speech systems are especially attractive to highly mobile users, who may want to make travel reservations, leave messages, access e-mail and perform other tasks using any available phone. Additionally, as speech recognition technology improves and becomes less expensive, these systems are moving from simple command and control to allowing users to create text and other types of content from converted speech. However, speech is uniquely individualized for each user. Accents, native languages, and gender, among others, are all factors that affect the speech of the user and therefore affect the accuracy of the speech recognition technology. Modeling the user and matching the speech recognition engine to the user can be problematic. Methods and processes that allow for finer granularity in matching the speech recognition engine to the user are useful and needed.